Christmas Wish
by sauciewench85
Summary: A fluffy christmas story. ENJOY! Draco and harry get their christmas wish


One Christmas wish.

Hey all! It's me lena. Yes I know I need to update Owl-buddies but I can't due to finals. BUT I found two of my old fics so I decided to upload them. Enjoy.

Lena: Ok few thing. I own nothing, all credit for the characters goes to J.K. Rowling and YOU CAN'T SUE ME! This is my favorite fic of mine, and so I'm posting it at the group! hope you like.

-Thoughts-

!actions during speech!

&&&&&&&

Harry slumped down at the table.

"Something the matter Harry?" Ron Weasley asked stuffing part of a blueberry muffin.

"Potions homework kept me up." He answered poking at his sausage. Truth of the matter being that it wasn't his Potions homework it was he-who-shall- not-be-named. And no we're not talking about Voldemort, no-no, we're talking about.. Like I said he-who-shall-not-be-named.

"I thought you said that you finished-OW!" Hermione squealed. Harry narrowed his eyes at her, "Ok ok I'll drop it." Harry sighed and stood.

"Where-" Neville asked

"Library. See you later." Harry turned and walked off. His best friends watched him.

"Ok he's gone, so what are you guys getting him for Christmas." Hermione whispered.

ppppppppppppppppppppp

Harry slipped to a dark corner of the library and slouched in the chair. He looked out the window to see that it was snowing again. He could spot Hagrid and Fang bringing in the new Christmas tree.

-I can't believe that seven years have gone bye so fast. This is my last Christmas among people that I KNOW care about me.- He sighed and tried to think about the Christmas Holiday that's coming up. It didn't cheer up his mood one bit. So Harry slouched lower into his chair and pulled his robes over his head.

"No sleeping Mr. Potter!" Ginny Weasley said.

"I'm not, I'm thinking." He said defensively.

"About who?" Harry shot her a look.

"what makes you think-"

"That look you get. So tell me who is she?" Harry was silent "Or he." Harry instantly went red in the face.

"You and your brother have a way with making me admit something WITHOUT having to say anything!" Ginny smirked.

"It's a gift. So tell me." Harry looked at her and was shocked. To think that four years ago this girl would get red in the face just looking at him and now was boldly asking him what guy he fancied was beyond his comprehension. Must be a girl thing.

"Ok. But if one word get to the person or anyone he knows I will transfigure you into a dog bone and give you to Fang." Ginny nodded, "And that includes you boyfriend."

"Ok Okay I get the picture." She sat down.

"Alright here goes. I-" Harry is drowned out by a group of very loud Ravenclaws. By the time they passed Harry was finished and Ginny's jaw was on the table.

"You like-" Harry nodded. "Wow."

"Now remember."

"I know, I know. Tell no one." Ginny grabbed her books and turned, heading towards Transfiguration. Harry stood and headed for Potions. His co-class with the seventh year Slytherins. That ment two things. Draco Malfoy was in that class and that he and Professor Snape would poke fun at him AGAIN for messing up on potions. He grumbled, checked his reflection (glasses long since gone due to a Quidditch accident last year), and dashed off.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppp

"Ginny, what are you hiding?" Ron asked her in the halls.

"Nothing Brother dear." Hermione gave her a look, Ginny gave her one of her own that screamed "you wouldn't believe the dirt I got.' "Later." She said and ran off. Ron and Hermione went to the dungeons and into Potions to see that Professor Snape was assigning lab partners.

"See who your partner is, list is on my desk." Snape said scribbling something.

"Hermione we're partnered." Ron said. Harry hung back and waited until everyone went up there. As he was moving towards the front of the group gray eyes and a pale face blocked his way.

"Well Potter, looks like Snape stuck us together." Draco said, not as icily as Harry would expect. "I know I don't like it much either, but I might be of some help. Seeing as I am very good in this class and you have managed to slip by with an above average grades."

"Fine Draco, whatever." Draco was taken aback for two seconds. "What?"

ppppppppppppppppppppppp

"Nothing. Lets get to work." He said as Professor Snape finished writing the potion for today on the board.

At lunch Hermione and Ginny had a little discussion about a certain boy-who- lived.

"You're kidding!" Hermione shrieked.

"Shh! And no I'm not. I wasn't suppose to tell you but I think this might help us with Harry's Christmas present." Ginny said

"Yea. The Christmas Party is coming up in one week and you and I are the only ones who haven't decided on what to get it him." The Christmas Party was Dumbledore's doing. He decided to let those who where staying at the school for the Christmas Hol throw a party. Turns out half the school decided to stay.

"I think I have a very good idea." She pulled out a clipping from a catalogue. Hermione spotted Harry and Ron coming towards them and she shoved the clipping into her robes.

/ One Week Later, One day before the Party/

"Ok Harry, Now it's One ounce-"

"Eyeball."

"yes and 6 ounces-"

"venom?"

"YES! Thank god Potter I was sure you where going to fail the test tomorrow." Harry blushed. "Your to cute for words." Draco muttered

"What?" Harry asked looking up at draco through his bangs. Draco got the fainted hint of pink on his cheeks.

"Nothing Potter, Nothing." Draco gathered his books. "I'll see you tomorrow." He left a very stunned Harry staring after him.

pppppppppppppppppppp

Draco slumped against the door of his room holding his head in his hands.

"Damn teenage hormones." He growled. Draco didn't know what was coming over him. Ever since he saw Harry Potter on the first day back from Summer holiday he had this funny feeing in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't good, but it wasn't bad either. It was like he was dizzy without spinning, drunk with out having a drop of alcohol. He didn't know how to explain it. He flopped down on his bed, laying on his stomach. He turned his head to the side and looked out the window, "Damn Potter. Why did he have to look so.. So."

"Unbelievably gorgeous without trying one god damn bit." Blaise said from the door way.

"I don't know what your talking about but Go away." Draco said

"Oh don't be a girl about it. I've had a feeling about you. Not that I blame you, hell I would jump him if I had the chance."

"If your trying to make me feel better It's not working. Har-Potter probably has a harem of girls at his beck and call." He felt the bed shift as Blaise sat down.

"Don't think so. I do believe he's gay." Draco shot him a look that said 'Don't tease me.' "I'm serious. Ginny told me one day that she cornered him one night, kissed him, and offered him one night no strings. He turned her down, and not because Ron would pummel him along with Fred and George. She said it was because he told her he wasn't into girls in General."

"You mean-"

"That you, Mister Malfoy, probably have a good chance at him and you better grab him." He paused and wiggled his eyebrows, "Or I might have my way with him after the party tomorrow." Blaise stood and left a very happy Draco Malfoy in his room.

ppppppppppppppppppp

"So is he interested?" Neville asked. Blaise smiled and kissed Neville's cheek causing the so clumsy he's down right adorable boy to blush.

"Yes. Now go tell Granger she can go ahead with her little plan." Neville smiled, kissed Blaise on the lips and dashed off.

Harry growled at himself. He did it again, daydreaming about what Draco's hair would feel like underneath his fingers.

"Without gel probably like silk. AK BAD HARRY! Concentrate Transfiguration home work, not what Malfoy would look like covered in chocolate- DAMN TEENAGE HORMONES!" He yelled snapping his quill.

"Oy Harry, careful." Ron said coming into the room. He had a huge box in his hands.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Nothing. Have you got your presents for the big exchange tomorrow?" Harry nodded. "Me too."

"You have a date?" Harry asked. Ron blushed.

"yes. 'Mione."

"Wow." Harry said tapping his quill with his wand, repairing it.

"Thanks. What about you? Any boys ask you?"

"Remember Ron, I haven't come out of the broom closet yet." Harry said turning back to his homework.

"Well I'm going to bed. Night Harry."

"Night Ron.

ppppppp-it's Party time-pppppp

The day of the party arrived and Professor Dumbledore had canceled classes, because the party started at 4 and didn't end until midnight, with present opening at 8. So the children had a while to prepare. Ravenclaw and the Hufflepuff houses volunteered to help transform the Great Hall into a dance hall while Slytherin and Gryffindor where in charge of getting food. Well actually Harry was still held up in his room, moping about never getting over a certain Slytherin.

And across the school...

Draco Malfoy was running over what he's going to wear and what he's going to say.

"Potter, I like you. So shut up and kiss me. NO! that's to mean. Damn Potter making me think I'm to mean. NOW I'm BABBLING!"

"Having problems Malfoy?" Blaise asked.

"Can't you tell." Draco asked gesturing to his room, cloths everywhere.

"You need help?" Blaise asked walking to Draco putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes." Blaise smiled and they got to work.

pppppppppppppppppppppp

Ron walked into Harry's room.

"Harry wake up." He said turning on lights and pulling the covers off Harry's Boxer clad body.

"Oh Ron, Bugger off."

"Oh come on! The party is in an hour, you look like shit, and Hermione told me that if your not in the common room in 5 minutes that she's hex you good." Ron said over his shoulder leaving Harry looking up at his ceiling.

The party rolled around and the school was practically bursting with holiday cheer. Hell even the Slytherins where joining in on the festivities. Hermione was wearing a red velvet spaghetti strap tango dress and black open-toe shoes, Ron was looking dashing in his white dress shirt, black pants, and black dress shoes, Draco in a silver button up dress shirt, black dress pants, and black dress shoes, Ginny in a green velvet knee length dress and black dress shoes, Neville and Blaise in red silk dress shirts, black pants, and black dress shoes, and finally Harry who no one has spotted yet.

"You did wake him up Ron?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded and walked his girlfriend to the dance floor. "I hope Harry's ok." And is on cue the boy- who-lived entered the Great Hall. Activity stopped as they took in the fact that Harry Potter looked DAMN good in all black. Black silk shirt, black pants, and black dress shoes.

"What?" Harry asked. Boys, girls, and teachers alike picked their jaws off the floor and conversation picked up again. Now I won't bore you with what goes on for the next 4 hours. Just that both Harry and Draco turned down countless girls (and some boys) when asked to dance. Then present time rolled around. After ten minutes of getting presents divvied out people began shredding the wrapping paper.

"Oh Harry I love the necklace!" Hermione and Ginny shrieked.

"Not a problem." He mumbled blushing. Ron and Neville said thanks to Harry for the watches.

"Open your presents Harry." Ginny said. He got a wand case from Neville, disappearing ink from Ron and. .. He looked at Ginny and Hermione.

"Well?" he asked knowing the girls where hiding something from him.

"Here. Now we need to explain it." He nodded and opened the box. It was a envelope. He went to open it. "NO!" They grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

"What the hell-"

"It's a Christmas wishing star." Hermione said.

"A what?"

"A Christmas wishing star. Every three years one star actually falls from the sky on Christmas and is caught. It will grant you one wish. And I do mean ONE wish." Ginny leaned closer. "I thought it might help you with that problem." She whispered.

"Thank you Ginny."

"Not a problem. Come on Hermione, the ghosts are playing limbo." Hermione smiled at Harry and followed.

-One wish.- he thought. He walked towards a balcony and was stopped by Draco.

"Happy Christmas Draco." Harry said.

"Happy Christmas Harry." Draco said. There was an awkward pause.

"Draco I-" Harry started

"Harry come with me." Draco said taking Harry's hand in his. He pulled a shocked Harry through the party. Ron was the only one of Harry's friends who had a confused look on his face (aside from Harry himself).

"Malfoy what the-" Draco opened a door and Harry was cut off. He was greeted by candle light, music, and the scent of vanilla. "W-w-What's this?"

"My Christmas gift to you Harry." Harry blinked. "Harry Potter. I think I love you." Draco closed his eyes and waited for the rejection. All he heard was a soft thump. He turned around and saw that Harry had fainted onto the make shift couch. Draco rushed to him. "Harry, Harry? Wake up." He shook him softly. Harry's green eyes fluttered open. "Thank Merlin your ok."

"I didn't make my wish yet." Harry mumbled.

"What?" Draco asked helping him up.

"I never made my wish." He held up the Christmas wishing Star envelope. "I was going to wish that you loved me they way I love you."

"But I do. I have since I battled you in the dueling club. That determined look you got. I love everything about you. From your unruly hair to your adorable way of standing up for what you believe in and-" He was cut off by Harry crushing his lips and them toppling to the ground.

"I !kiss! love !kiss! you !kiss! Draco Malfoy. And nothing could change that." Harry stopped his down pour of kisses on Draco and they smiled at each other. Their lips came together in a soft kiss. After a little Draco's coaxed Harry's mouth open and went into a full fledge French Kiss. Harry returned the kiss and their tongues battling for dominance. No one won of course but the pulled apart, panting hard. Harry smiled and got off of Draco, who whined at the loss of contact . "Come on Malfoy." He pulled Draco up who used the force to wrap his arms around him. "We'll continue this later." And they walked back to the party.

If they where to look back they would notice that the Christmas wishing star envelope was still on the floor. A women ghost figure stepped out and picked it up.

"My wish is that Draco will make Harry happy." The women said. The envelope disappeared.

"Lilly! Come on! The Ghost of Christmas past is throwing a hell of a shindig." A voice called.

"Coming!" The figure yelled and disappeared.

FIN!


End file.
